The First Time Ever I saw Your Face
by weloveyoufrankenteen
Summary: "I wonder if they will call back that girl, maybe I'll see her again. I hope so." MONCHELE.


**Hi guys! We are Vanessa and Veronica. This is our first story, and we really hope that you all will enjoy it! This is the first chapter, from Cory's point of view. Tell us what do you think! **

**We don't own Glee.**

- THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE -

Today is my first audition for the lead role in a movie and I'm so scared! I don't know if I'll be good enough, if I'll be suitable or if I'll be too much, who knows. I'm doing back and forth for half an hour and I still haven't set.

"Cory, please, want you to calm down?"

"But how can I calm down? Mark, this is my first audition for a lead role in a movie, this tell you anything?"

"Yeah, but you know you are good, even if you are a bit stupid, but you're good"

"Thanks again for your support, you're a real friend"

"There's nothing to, dude" he said with that fool smile.

_Cory, keep calm, everything will be okay. At most they'll say no, beauty outlook, eh? What will never be a no, stupid stupid…_

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice come out of the window.

I lowered and I saw a tiny brunette girl in front of me, low and so so beautiful.

"Yeah, tell me"

"Well, you were banging your head on the steering wheel and I thought there was something wrong".

_That fool, oh my. Good start this day._

"Oh no be quiet, I'm a bit anxious for an audition"

"If you call this a bit" she said and she started laughing with this pleasant laugh, that involved me also and that managed to calm me down.

"Anyway, sorry but I'm in a hurry, bye!"

"Bye!"

At least she could tell me her name.

Entering in the studios there was a great confusion, which made me even more confused.

"So guys, for those who have to audition for the male role, start on this side to the left. For the female one, follow me".I reached the place indicated and I decided to sit and wait, even if I couldn't sit for the anxiety. At one point I heard someone call me…

"Cory Monteith?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Please, enter"

_It had gone great! I even received compliments, I cannot believe it! Of course, the most complicated part was dancing, but there are only a few scenes in which you have to dance._

"Hi anxious!" she was the girl of this morning, she was there too, I wonder why.

"Hey!"

"Then, did you have your audition here? How did it go?"

"I have to say very well, all the anxiety for nothing"

"Well yeah, you were to split your head, but okay" and then we started laughing.

"What are you doing here instead? Have you got an audition too?"

"Yes, for the female role"

Apart from the precedent fool, today is my lucky day.

"Oh yes? What a coincidence!I was auditioning for the male role"

"Really? That's great! Since the audition went well to me too, it's possible that we'll meet again. Sorry but now I've to go, see you"

"Okay, see you!" _yeah, see you, and I don't even know your name or maybe you've a boyfriend._

Coming home I felt overwhelmed, like by a bear.

"Sooo, dude! How did it go? Tell me all!"

"So Mark, first of all move otherwise I choke, second, calm down"

After a stressful day, I finally managed to sit quietly.

"It was good! Rather, I've to say very well, I never expected such a thing, now I look the answer and we'll see"

"That's great Cory! Have you seen that in the end you did it? And all that anxiety for nothing, definitely they'll call you"

"Hope so. Instead, I met a girl" he started laughing till to bend double.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You that know a girl and she gives you even to talk?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"But if you are so self-concious that you can't even order a pizza!"

"But this is not true!"

"Cory, the other day, we decided to grab a pizza and a coke and in the end we received two pizzas and a coke, can you explain it to me?"

"The pizza guy get confused, I haven't done anything"

"Okay, okay, stop! You're right" and he began to laugh again "But I remind you that I've had to explain the functions of your phone four times, and this already makes understand your IQ" and after that sentence I decided to throw him a pillow, and start a fight, like the ones we used to do to have fun.

Mark is my best friend since ever, our parent knew each others, we're grew up together and we also got an apartment together. He's like a brother for me. After that fight, I decided to take a shower, I need a little bit of relax after this day. I really hope they call me for that role, I would like it very much, I studied day and night just to make fit the audition.

I wonder if they'll call that girl, maybe I'll see her again. I hope so.


End file.
